narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berserkchart486/The Possible End of the Line, and if Not, definately a break.
Hey narutofanon users, This isn't a blog about the site, about a project, about you guys really, but it's about me: Berserkchart486. It's about the guy whose been here since February of 2012 (nearly 5 years!) devoting himself to this site. It's about the guy who went from making 10,000 byte articles to 160,000 byte articles with necessary detail. It's about the guy who when he came here, came as a 14 year old boy and prepares to leave as a nineteen year old man. All I can say is it was one hell of a run. Really, it was. Now, this isn't an "Attention" blog. Honestly, this is a decision I'm making for myself really. But, I just want everyone to know because, or I'd like to think, some of you have enjoyed me during my time here. Some probably not of course, but regardless, this is for the people who may want to know what happened to Serk. So, why am I leaving? Honestly, I could say college is busy. It is, of course, but really if I made time for this blog, I can make time for other things. I pretty much make time for what I want to, and I can say that narutofanon isn't on the top of that list, and this is for various reasons. But, I'll speak solely about one or two of those reasons. Now please, when I address it, don't freak out. It's no shots against any of you, I promise. Naruto, the anime, the manga, the movies, is by far my most favorite series in the world. I LOVE Naruto so much. Even the shitty boruto, I love. Even the dumbass fillers, I love. The plot holes, I love. So, this isn't about My love for Naruto as my love for NarutoFanon. When I joined in 2012, Kai was here, Ben was here, Prince, Conman Wolf, Nishho, Python, Prodigy, etc. Half of you don't even KNOW those guys. Then in 2013 it was Con, Kazeyo, Njalm, Sig, Chrono, Shads, SIX MY MAIN MANZ!!!! Kay, etc. Again, only one or two of those guys are around. Then I met ded, chix, cam, and so forth. But, out of those guys I named, not many of them are around anymore. My friends that were on here no longer exist on here, and I can't say it's because Naruto died in their hearts, but because narutofanon died in their hearts. When they arrived here they were shitty, just like every noob. Six and I bonded over out shittiness actually lol, but that was fun getting better. I realized that's what's missing; the act of improving, because honestly, I CAN'T improve. Narutofanon, for a time is very very good, because it allows for unrestrained growth. That's what happens when you're around caring people. You get good. But, at a point, you get too good. You grow too much. I'm not saying i'm a veteran by any means, but one of the more renown characters on this entire website is my own Sannoto Senju, Shikaniku Nara, Natsumi Date, etc...etc.. I'm pretty damn good at this writing gig. And because of it, I need a place where I'm not the better of the bunch. That's just how I am. I don't like being among the best, because then I don't grow any. So, what I'm saying in a nutshell is the "quality", which I mean is what I decided in my mind for myself and not for the rest of you, is not what I want it to be, or where I want it to be. I want to go somewhere where I'll be challenged, where people are concocting BIG ideas. So, that's why I'm leaving, or maybe taking a short break. I don't really know if I'll ever be able to leave this place, but I can promise you that I'm going to try. Because, it'll be better for all of you, and for me. Now, I say it'll be better for all of you because I look at myself as one of those old baby boomers who complain about the new generation. "This sucks..this is lame..don't do this". I think i'm right all the damn time. Prince can attest to that. Because me and him go back and forth all the time. Prince is really the progressive person here and I'm one of those damn old school republicans really lol. So, with me gone, just like when sei and ten and njalm left, it'll help this site really. Because you won't have some smart alec breathing down your necks. So, with that! I say goodbye to you all! Thanks for the run here. And honestly, I love all you guys man! I really do. I've grown into so a wonderful person BECAUSE of this website. You'll all forever hold a peace of my heart. So, goodbye guys! Man, I'm so emotional lol. "Stop time, thou art so beautiful" Sincerely, Berserkchart486. Category:Blog posts